


When The Levee Breaks

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Lab Sex, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann engage in a gross misuse of the K-Science Lab Shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly have no idea how lab emergency showers work.

“C’mon, we have to take our clothes off.” 

Hermann sputtered and tried to object. 

“I mean … our clothes have practically disintegrated from the acid anyway.”

“Fine, fine, but keep your eyes and hands to yourself.”

“Whatever, dude.”

And so they got in the lab shower together. 

***

The water quickly became very hot -- just the way Hermann liked it, actually. Only very hot water soothed his his perpetually sore leg, and while he would have preferred to have been soaking in a bath, the shower was close enough for now. As such, he began to feel relaxed and in his daze, he found himself staring at Newt’s expansive tattoos, which, Hermann observed for the first time, were absolutely stunning in terms of color and detail. 

Hermann had glimpsed the ones on Newt’s arms many times before in the lab, although they were obscured by kaiju viscera more often than not. He also sort of knew about the ones on Newt’s chest, but he had never seen the ones on his back or the lone one on his leg. Hermann’s eyes traveled down to Newt’s ass, and he thought to himself he’d love to run his hands over it. Hermann suddenly grew hard at the idea. And then he remembered where he was. Scheisse. Closing his eyes, Hermann silently willed his erection to go away. Newt had his back to him, and Hermann hoped that in his manic rambling about kaiju organs he wouldn’t notice his predicament. 

But of course Newt noticed. When Hermann realized that all he could hear was the sound of the water and not Newt’s babbling, he opened his eyes to see Newt facing him and staring at his erection. Newt looked up at him and then back at his crotch. 

To Hermann’s utter embarrassment, Newt stepped closer to him and stood up on his tiptoes. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” he whispered teasingly in Hermann’s ear. 

Hermann was simultaneously mortified and turned on by Newt’s question, but he nodded his head -- almost imperceptibly -- all the same. 

Newt made to turn the water off and drag Hermann out of the lab and to his quarters, but the latter came to and stopped him. 

“No, let’s stay here,” Hermann said. “The water … it’s helping my leg.”

Bracing himself against the side of the shower, Hermann pulled Newt in for a rough kiss, and his hands found their way to Newt’s ass. Gripping Newt’s hips and pulling the other man even closer, he felt Newt grow hard instantly and try to rub his cock against his own erection. The kissing and the contact was too much all of a sudden, and gasping, Hermann let go of Newt and backed away. Newt took Hermann by the shoulders and looked up at the taller man. 

“Hey, hey, Herms, it’s alright,” Newt said quietly. “You want to go a little slower?” 

Hermann nodded sheepishly. 

Suddenly unsure of how to proceed, Hermann wordlessly started tracing the outline of the tattoo on Newt’s chest and worked his way down to Newt’s soft stomach, which he gently rubbed. Newt softly moaned at this and started reaching for his cock.

Noticing this, and feeling uncharacteristically bold, Hermann very carefully got down on his knees in front of Newt; he silently prayed his leg wouldn’t start hurting immediately. 

“Hermann, you don’t --” 

Newt was interrupted by the sensation of Hermann grabbing the shaft of his cock and starting to lap roughly at the head. Newt moaned loudly, and it was his turn to brace himself against the side of the shower. 

“Oh God, Hermann. Your mouth!” Newt gasped out. 

Hermann responded by taking Newt even deeper and making the other man squirm by delicately swirling his tongue up and down Newt’s shaft. 

Reflexively, Newt started thrusting into Hermann’s mouth and stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing, unsure if Hermann approved. 

Hermann pulled off of him with an obscene noise and gazed up at Newt with a curious look. 

“Is there a problem, Newton?”

“No … I mean, yes. I really want to fuck your mouth, dude, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be into that.”

Hermann turned a shade of red and looked away. 

“Yes, it is alright if we proceed that way,” Hermann said finally. 

They resumed position with Hermann easing his mouth back on Newt’s cock. Newt started started thrusting in a steady rhythm while Hermann began humming in addition to everything else he was doing to Newt’s dick. It was too much for Newt. 

“Hermann, I can’t … I’m going to …,” Newt cried out. 

Newt made to pull away from Hermann, but the latter just gripped him tighter so he had no choice other than come in Hermann’s mouth. 

Swallowing and finally letting go of Newt, Hermann hastily reached for his own cock, which was still painfully hard. A few quick strokes, and he came as well. He sighed loudly as he felt his leg finally give out underneath him. 

Newt wasn’t feeling so steady himself, and he sat down on his ass with an audible noise. Exhausted, the two of them just sat on the floor of the shower and laughed. 

“How about we dry off and go to my room for the night,” Newt said, standing up at last and turning off the water. 

Hermann’s leg was still throbbing painfully and he was unable to stand up by himself. He remained where he was, and in his embarrassment, he wouldn’t make eye contact with Newt. 

“Newt, my leg,” Hermann said, looking at the floor. “I pushed myself too hard.” 

Newt responded by kneeling and ever so gently lifting Hermann and letting the taller man lean on him. 

“C’mon, we can do this together.”


End file.
